


Shirts

by ShockSurprise



Series: Meeting Ugly AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Fluff, M/M, Retail, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I work at a department store and if you take out and unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I’m going to stuff it down your throat” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts

     I took yet another deep breath as i watched this stranger put back yet another unfolded shirt.

     The least he could do was TRY to fold the shirt he took out. But nooo, he literally just set it back down, crumpled and sad looking.

     Most people that walked into this store ended up annoying Hinata. Honestly. With crying babies, people not folding stuff up, people putting  
stuff in the wrong places, and people just letting their children rampage around the store, it was a lot of work.

     But this guy, ohhhh this guy, was getting on his last nerve. And Hinata would have to wait until the guy with black hair left so he could clean up and organize the mess the guy had made.

     After a few minutes of the guy still not leaving, Hinata got up and went over to the stand where the guy was standing and quickly started to fold the shirts that the boy had messed up.

     "Shit, I'm sorry," A low voice said next to Hinata. Hinata looked up to see the tall boy with black hair looking very regretful.

     "No no no, its okay, its my job, i understand," Hinata said coldly. The boy was literally the human embodiment of annoying. Hinata looked back  
down and went back to folding the shirts.

     "Honestly. I have no idea how you fold shirts like that," The boy said. Looking down at his feet. "Do you mind showing me?"

     Hinata looked up, surprised. This slightly overbearing boy didn't know how to fold a shirt? You've got to be joking.

     "You're joking right? This is a weird joke correct?" Hinata asked quickly. Not bothering to look up.

     "No, i literally don't know how to. I fold them the other way with the sleeve facing out," The taller boy said.

     "Okay, okay okay, fine," Hinata said, picking up another shirt. "All you do is fold the sleeves in, fold it into thirds on the back and then fold it in  
half."

     The other boy picked up a shirt and copied him perfectly.

     "You're- I'm so sorry. This was literally so simple. Okay, since i messed most of this up I'll help you," The older boy said. He looked at his name  
tag quickly. "Hinata."

     "Thank you, sorry to be so rude earlier, but its almost closing time and its been a long day. Hey i didn't catch your name," Hinata said still  
folding away at the many shits the other boy messed up.

     "Tobio Kageyama, But uh for shortness sake you can call me Kageyama," The other boy said folding shirts slightly slower than Hinata.

     The 2 boys folded in silence, surrounded by the sounds of the small department store.

     "Hey, would you like go and get a cup of coffee after my shift is over? I get off in like 10 minutes," Hinata spoke up, killing the silence.

     "I haven't got any plans so sure, there's this place down the street that i go to quite a bit," Kageyama said, looking at Hinata.

     "Okay, I've always seen it but I've never been in there. And I've kinda always wanted to," Hinata said, looking up to met Kageyama's eyes.

     Both boys blush and look down, continuing folding shirts until they are all nice and presentably folded.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, you are great and i love you for reading this trash!!!  
> Kudos and comments make you a god in my eyes!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
